


Always and Forever

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Welcome to dust town. Nothing’s changed.
Relationships: Female Brosca/Leske (Dragon Age)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whereismywarden (PearOh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/gifts).



“Do you remember the time we fucked up the market? You know the one where we let the nugs out.” It’d been chaos, this huge crate of nugs open and the tiny beasts scattering in every direction. She’d managed to grab a whole basket of stuff from one of the merchants. Neither of them had a clue what half of it was as it was all from the surface, but it’d been good. They’d sat together, her and Leske, perched up on a wall in dust town where they could just see the Commons and the clearing up after the escape attempt.

“Yeah. That was fun.”

“It was wasn’t it. All them guards that like to kick us, all running after the little squealing blighters.” She can’t stop the chuckle at the memory, it’s one of those she treasures because it doesn’t have anything bad in it.

“And them Nobles who started screaming.” Leske adds with a rough sounding chuckle.

She grins back. Stone they’d been funny, all three of them screaming and tripping over each other to get away from a curious nug. She’d been nearly in tears as she munched on something soft and sweet that was in the basket she’d picked up. If not for the fact it’d draw attention to them she’d have shouted a few insult their way. Imagine being afraid of a nug.

“Hey, salroka, you seen Rica?” Leske coughs, “she got herself a man and a boy-child.”

“Aye, she found me.” Strange that she hadn’t spoken of Leske. Her sister usually had quite a lot to say about Leske, most of it complaints. Now she knows why.

“Told you she’d do well.”

She laughs, “strange, I just remember you trying to get her into your bed all the time.”

“I was never serious,” he says, his fingers tightening round hers, “never.”

“No?” She’d been sure he was sweet on Rica, just like every other man who ever saw her. Who would want little Nat with her scars and her scowl when they can have Rica?

He coughs again, breath rasping as he reaches up with a shaky hand, tracing a finger over her jaw before it drops back to his side. “Was always you salroka.”

Always her... She can’t... It’s not fair. “I didn’t think you liked me,” she whispered, scrubbing the end of a sleeve over her eyes, “not like that.”

“Always Nat, always.”

Her breath stops, it’s an effort to draw in another. How long has it been since anyone called her by her name? She’s just Brosca to everyone. She leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. “We’re both fools,” she says as she pulls away.

He smiles faintly. “Stone protect you Nat.” The words are quiet enough she has to strain to hear them.

“And may the Ancestors guide you.” The second half of the saying falls from her lips as she feels the hold on her hand loosen. She rests her forehead on his.

What was it he said a few hours ago… “Welcome home salroka.”

He was right. Welcome to dust town. Nothing’s changed.

And life isn’t fair.


End file.
